herofandomcom-20200223-history
Satellizer L. Bridget
Satellizer L. Bridget Is The main heroine from the anime and manga Freezing. She is a Pandora, a cybernetically enhanced young-woman groomed for military training. Satellizer is a young woman in her late teens, she has a fair complexion, buxom figure, blue eyes and long blonde hair, the bangs of which run all the way down her back and with a few that hang down over her forehead. She is often seen wearing a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. Satellizzer is the #1 ranked second year student until Kazuya Aoi claim the title himself, reducing her to a #2 rank. Background Satellizer is known to be both cutthroat and ruthless in combat. Most of kids at her school are very scared of her, since she was appears to be cold and very violent. Some even claim her to have the air of a murderer about her. As the series progresses Satellizer is shown to actually be shy, introverted and sensitive. Satellizer had actually had a very traumatic childhood, having been sexually molested by her half-brother, this lead to her developing Haphephobia(compulsive fear of physical human contact). One day an incident occurred at the East Genetics. Satellizer attacked a Limiter. Limiters are the, the male partners of Pandoras. The Limiter wanted to partner with her and Satellizer's fear of human contact soon triggered her to assault the young man. As punishment for the incident Satellizer was suspended for a year and earned the nicknamed the "Untouchable Queen". Satellizer would be transferred into West Genetics shortly after her assault of the Limiter. Oddly enough, Satellizer does not go berserk when touched by Kazuya, over time grows to accepts him as her Limiter. Her reputation as being ruthless and cold is mostly undeserved. Though she does become extremely focused on winning combat she is in-fact otherwise very demure and sensitive. Satellizer tries to distance herself from her weakness and the dear surrounding her assure that most are to trepidations to get to know her in any depth. Family Her name is often shortened to either "Satella" or "Stella". She is from the prestigious L. Bridget family and as she is a bastard child she was forced by social pressure to accept most of the abuse her half-brother, Louis, visited upon her growing up. Her half-sister Violet eventually found out about the abuse and moved her away in order to protect Stella. One of the most lasting effects on Stella was the death of her mother Noelle Alongrutch. On her death-bed Noelle apologized to Stella for the abuse she was forced to deal with due to the family ties and asked her to never let any of it get to her, to keep going in the face of adversity and never let it destroy her. Her mother's final request is a driving force for Satellizer through out mot of her life.is known to be both cutthroat and ruthless in combat. Appearance Satellizer is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. When not in battle, she wears a pair of black, semi-rimmed glasses with the rims sitting below the lenses, as she is myopic. Her most distinctive feature are her large breasts which are easily larger than those of the other Pandoras attending West Genetics; this is primarily due to her foreign origin. Her Genetics uniform is also unique compared to the standard issue Pandora uniform, consisting of a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Genetics emblem. For footwear she wears brown heeled, laced boots which reach up to her knees over long stockings with brown garter belts. When she becomes a member of Team 13, she wears the same uniform as the Valkyries save for her skirt being full-length and having shoulder guards similar to her previous outfit. Her uniform is blue. During the dinner party and the 13th Nova Clash, Satellizer wears a long strapless dress that shapes her figure and cuts off above her ankles. Personality Though first introduced as being cold, mean, and ruthless, Kazuya finds in short order that such rumors are misplaced. Satellizer becomes concerned with safety Kazuya Aoi and gradually begins to recognize others as allies, even dear friends whom she cares for deeply. Throughout the series, she is emphasized as shy and sensitive, in sharp contrast to her reputedly cold nature. Her softer side primary is bought out when she is around Kazuya. Kazuya's presence brings out her feminine side and she acts much like a timid school girl when he is around. this also makes her very sensitive to him and on one occasion when he snaps at her Satellizer becomes morbidly depressed. During the Siblings Arc Satellizer is shown to be even more timid and sub-servant around Louis than she is around Kazuya. Unsurprisingly there is evidence she has been permanently psychological warped by Louis's behavior in their youth. Once Kazuya find out about Satellizer past he tries to inspire her. Kazuya's word reach Satellizer and she finally stands up to Louis, in the process, curing her aphephobia. Gallery Satellizer el bridget by knightstarpashtarot-d50t7uy.jpg Aag (5).jpg Abga (10).jpg Animet (14).jpg Animet (19).jpg 4a135809f7cafd070eab5a90f0ee7f447598d5c1.jpg Bridgette-Bikini-Figure-12.jpg Freezingdvd5 21.jpg sample-eee585681baa7640de1d2e1f60bcce35.jpg Satellizer, Satella, Stella L. Bridgette (1).jpg sample-c8e3400b05662f77eabf8c010dc08ac1.jpg jtyjt.jpg zzzz tumblr_nmjyd0zzWa1u4d5sdo1_1280.jpg zzzz tumblr_nmo1_1286.jpg zzzz tumblr_nmo1_1287.jpg External links * http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/Satellizer_L._Bridget Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mentally Ill Category:Victims Category:False Antagonist Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Related to Villain Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Amazons